womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Glamour
Glamour is a women's magazine published by Condé Nast Publications. Founded in 1939 in the United States, it was originally called Glamour of Hollywood. Local editions are now published in numerous countries including the United Kingdom, United States, France, Italy, Germany, Spain, Russia, Greece, Poland, South Africa, Brazil, Hungary,Romania, Bulgaria, Netherlands, Mexico. In most cases it is a monthly publication. The magazine became a global hit. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glamour_%28magazine%29# hide *1 United States **1.1 Glamour Woman of the Year Awards **1.2 U.S. Editors *2 Glamour Top College Women Awards *3 United Kingdom *4 Glamour Woman of the Year Awards **4.1 2012 **4.2 2011 *5 Germany *6 South Africa *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glamour_%28magazine%29#Lucky_magazine 7 Lucky magazine] *8 Reference in pop culture *9 See also *10 References *11 External links United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=1 edit The magazine is published in a larger format than many of its counterparts. Its current editor-in-chief is Cynthia Leive. It targets women 18–49 (with the median age of 33.5) and reaches a subscription audience of 1,411,061 readers in the United States. Its circulation on news stands is 986,447, making the total average paid circulation: 2,397,508.[citation needed] Since 1980, the magazine has held an annual "Women of the Year" awards ceremony. On April 2009, Glamour launched its first Google widget.[2][3] iGoogle, which allows users to create a custom version of the Google home page with select regions of content, or “gadgets,” will begin hosting a gadget for Glamour.com. The Glamour.com gadget potentially opens the site to an audience of iGoogle users. Glamour Woman of the Year Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=2 edit Each autumn, the magazine organizes the “Glamour Woman of the Year Awards” which recognize women in the public eye. In 2007 Lorena Ochoa won a Woman of the Year award. In 2008 the award was granted to two Yemenis: 10 year-old divorcee Nujood Ali, and the lawyer who took on her case.[4][5] Nujood's courage was praised by prominent attendees, including Hillary Clinton and Condoleezza Rice.[6] The 2010 Glamour Woman of the Year was Cher. U.S. Editorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Alice Thompson (1939–1941) *Elizabeth Penrose (1941–1953) *Nina Kyle (1953–1954) *Kathleen Aston Casey (1954–1967) *Ruth Whitney (1967–1998) *Bonnie Fuller (1998–2001) *Cynthia Leive (2001–present) Glamour Top College Women Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=4 edit Each year for the last 56 years, the magazine has been selecting a top ten list of outstanding college women across the country. Originally, the list was composed of the best dressed college juniors in America, but was changed for more substance with categories such as academic achievement, community service, and career goals as leading criteria. Hundreds of college juniors apply each year. Past winners, finalists include;Martha Stewart, Diane Sawyer, Swati Mia Saini,[7] Nancy Amanda Redd, 2003 Miss Virginia (MAO) and author of Body Drama, and Tamira A. Cole, Miss Black Kentucky USA 2009 and author of HUSH, actress Sheryl Lee Ralph and novelists Curtis Sittenfeld, Kate White,Janice Kaplan, Olympian Allison Schmitt, and Jean Hanff Korelitz. United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=5 edit Glamour launched in the UK in April 2001, where it pioneered the “handbag size” format, with the tagline "fits in your life as well as your handbag". Each September the magazine holds “National Glamour Week”. Consequently the magazine features extra coupons (e.g. redeemable at fashion or beauty outlets) and competitions. Since its launch the magazine has been edited by Jo Elvin, with Michelle Pamment serving as acting editor for a spell in 2005. In June 2009, to celebrate Glamour's 8th birthday in the UK, Glamour.com have made a gallery of every cover since launch. Glamour Woman of the Year Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: Glamour Awards Each June, the magazine holds the Glamour Woman of the Year Awards which recognize women in the public eye. 2012http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=7 edit Source:[8] *Editor's Special: Michelle Dockery *Woman of the Year: Selena Gomez *Man of the Year: Tom Hiddleston *Icon: Dionne Warwick *Film Actress: Viola Davis *Band: Florence & the Machine *Outstanding Contribution: Kylie Minogue *Fashion Designer: Donatella Versace *Inspiration: Eva Longoria *Pandora Breakthrough Artist: Lily Collins *US TV Actress: Lea Michele *TV Personality: Kelly Rowland *Entrepreneur: Jessica Alba *Accessories Designer: Charlotte Dellal *Radio Personality: Fearne Cotton *Writer: Caitlin Moran *UK TV Actress: Jessica Brown Findlay *Comedy Actress: Sofia Vergara *Sportswoman: Hayley Turner *Presenter: Holly Willoughby *Theatre Actress: Amanda Holden *UK Solo Artist: Jessie J 2011http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=8 edit Source:[9] *Presenter: Davina McCall *Designer: Sarah Burton *Filmmaker: Jane Goldman *Theatre Actress: Naomie Harris *TV Personality: Dannii Minogue *Pandora Breakthrough Artist: Ellie Goulding *Writer: Dawn French *Sportswoman: Jessica Ennis *Band: The Saturdays *Accessory Designer: Victoria Beckham *Radio Personality: Fearne Cotton *TV Actress: Lenora Crichlow *Comedy Actress: Miranda Hart *Entrepreneur: Kim Kardashian *UK Solo Artist: Alexandra Burke *Film Actress: Gemma Arterton *Woman of Tomorrow: Jessie J *Editor's Special Award: Rosie Huntington-Whiteley *Man of the Year: Garrett Hedlund *Outstanding Contribution: Stevie Nicks *Best Dressed: Frankie Sandford Germanyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=9 edit The German edition is published fortnightly and is, as of March 2005, edited by Andrea Ketterer. South Africahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=10 edit The South African edition launched in April 2004, is published monthly and is, since its inception, edited by Pnina Fenster. ''Lucky'' magazinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=11 edit In Germany and Greece Lucky, a fashion and shopping magazine is published seasonally, in tandem with Glamour. Reference in pop culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Glamour_(magazine)&action=edit&section=12 edit A copy of it was the magazine to which George Costanza (Jason Alexander) masturbated on the series Seinfeld, when he was caught by his mother in the season 4 episode "The Contest". Category:Women's magazines